


Anything Else?

by CatholicChika



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Getting Reunited, Longing, Mutual Pining, Older Kaoru, Older Misaki, Takes place after HHW disbands, TomoAya is just a side pairing in this but I love them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicChika/pseuds/CatholicChika
Summary: Misaki and Kaoru haven’t seen each other for years, especially since after Hello, Happy World! disbanded they’ve had to go to separate colleges, but fate has an odd way of bringing people back together.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Udagawa Tomoe/Maruyama Aya
Kudos: 52





	Anything Else?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Camila Cabello’s song “Easy”.

_Misaki walks down the dimly lit streets of Tokyo, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from her grey trench coat. It’s currently snowing, and the cold weather is something Misaki used to be annoyed by, but she’s gotten used to it with how long she’s been in Tokyo now._

Hello, Happy World! disbanded a few years ago, due to all of its members finding new career choices they became passionate about. Truth be told, Misaki knew it would eventually happen, them disbanding and all, but she didn’t think it would’ve been so soon. 

Kokoro’s currently pursuing a solo singing career, which has been incredibly successful, since Kokoro has never stopped being a great singer. Kanon’s an elementary school teacher now, which she’s told Misaki has been chaotic at times, after all, kids will be kids, but Kanon also says she loves her students a lot and is happy to be able to teach them. Hagumi is now working as a secretary to Ako, _that’s right_ , Ako _Udagawa_. Apparently after Ako graduated from college, she managed to start up her own perfume business, with Lisa’s help, _of course_. Misaki’s shocked at how much Ako has matured, and is really shocked that Hagumi took up such a professional job, but she’s happy for both of them. 

_ Kaoru, on the other hand,  _

she hasn’t seen her since Kaoru left for college. 

Sometimes she really _misses_ Kaoru. 

She’s tried to stay in touch with her or contact her, but the distance between them made it very difficult. 

After graduating from high school, Kaoru immediately packed her bags, said goodbye to Hello, Happy World! and left. She went to study abroad, and the last Misaki heard of her was that she got into a good school. Misaki misses her, but she’s happy for her too, wherever she may be.

Misaki sighs as she pulls out a cigarette from her pack and lights it, then takes a puff out of it, smoke coming out of the end of it and momentarily clouding the glass of the store in front of her. She looks up at the glass display,a bunch of purple suits worn by mannequins meet her eyes. She smiles for a bit, thinking that Kaoru would’ve loved these. 

After reminiscing, Misaki continues to walk down the street, then looks up to notice that Tokyo Tower’s lights are currently on. Only this time, the lights were in all different shades of purple and violet. Part of Misaki wants to think and believe that the universe is trying to tell her something, _but she isn’t a child anymore_ , and fairytales don’t exist. Kaoru most likely asked Chisato out after college, so Misaki didn’t believe she ever really had a chance. 

_Truth be told_ , Misaki used to have a little crush on Kaoru back in high school. Misaki constantly tried to convince herself it was just a silly and temporary interest, but Kaoru was always there for her, and for a while, it made Misaki feel whole. But they’re not kids anymore, and Misaki shouldn’t be focusing on the past. 

Once Misaki passes by Tokyo Tower, she throws her cigarette in the trash, before entering the sushi restaurant she eats at most of the time. At the counter, she orders salmon sashimi and hot water, then sits at one of the available chairs. 

Tokyo is so cold and desolate compared to her old town, it made Misaki feel odd when she first moved away. She’s never felt so lonely, but she tries her best to remain content with what she has. _You can’t have everything_ , Misaki reminds herself, and tells herself she’s lucky that she can even afford an apartment in Tokyo. 

After Hello, Happy World! disbanded, Misaki continued to work on her DJing for a while, until she eventually figured it’d just end up being a dead end job for her. Ever since Misaki’s had to quit her passion, she’s been working as a regular office worker for a boring company with a naggy boss, so she hasn’t been having the best of days, but Misaki continues to do what she always has, and that’s survive. 

The bell at the counter suddenly makes sound, and it indicates Misaki that her order is ready. She gets up to go get her food, then sits back down on the seat she was in. She smiles warmly as she takes a bite of her sashimi. Maybe Tokyo is cold and desolate, but at least the food in it still makes her happy. 

Misaki almost giggles, remembering how Kaoru used to debate with her about sushi, and how Kaoru couldn’t _stand_ eating it.  Misaki recalls they used to have quite a lot of petty arguments, but they were all playful, and she misses them too. 

After Misaki finishes eating, she wipes her mouth with a napkin and pays for her meal. She opens the door to the restaurant, feeling the cold winter breeze hitting her face again, as she steps outside. Misaki coughs, then sighs as she rubs her shoulders and carries on walking, despite how the night’s gotten colder. 

She needs to make it to Shibuya Station before the clock strikes 1, or else she’ll be groggy during work tomorrow, and her evil boss would _not_ enjoy that very much. 

On her way to the station, Misaki comes across more beautiful purple things, such as perfume stores that have purple colour schemes (one of them being Ako’s store), more clothing stores that have purple dresses displayed, and trees that are decorated with purple lights. _Everything reminds her of Kaoru_ , despite her trying to push thoughts of her aside. 

Eventually Misaki finally reaches her destination, stepping into the station with relief that she makes it before freezing to death. She readjusts her scarf and walks up to one of Shibuya’s counters, intending to purchase a ticket. One of the trains suddenly arrive at the station, and once the gates of the train open, people come flooding out of it. Misaki _swears_ that for a moment she sees a girl with bright purple hair coming out of the gates, but she’s probably just imagining things. 

Just as Misaki is about to ask for a ticket, she feels a hand resting on her shoulder, and she looks back to see it’s... _Kaoru!?_

Kaoru smiles at her excitedly, and Misaki certainly didn’t expect to see her today, _or as a matter of fact_ , she didn’t expect to see her for a whole century. But Misaki recognises thatcaring smile anywhere, whether or not Kaoru’s hair remains purple. 

“Misaki _, it’s me, Kaoru!_ I certainly hope you still remember me.” Kaoru giggles, and it honestly makes Misaki want to tear up. This is the most she’s felt at all for a long time, so she does what her whole body has been aching to do, and that’s hug Kaoru. 

Kaoru’s caught off guard with the sudden feeling of Misaki’s arms around her waist, but she immediately reciprocates her affection by wrapping her arms around Misaki’s head tenderly. “I’ve missed you a lot, too.” Kaoru says, as Misaki slowly pulls away from their hug. 

“H-Hah, sorry... I got a little carried away there.” Misaki apologises, feeling embarrassed for hugging Kaoru so suddenly. “I haven’t seen you in forever, what are you doing here?” 

“No need to apologise, I was planning on hugging you too, actually.” Kaoru reassures, and Misaki can see a small blush forming on her old friend’s face. “And I came here for you, silly! I haven’t seen you in so long, and for a while now i’ve been trying to look for you and find a way to contact you. I actually thought you might not have wanted to speak to me at all, since Kokoro, Kanon, and Hagumi wouldn’t give me your location at first.” Kaoru admits, almost frowning, but Misaki can hear it in her voice that she’s sad about it.

Misaki wanted to get over her hopeless and unrequited crush on Kaoru the moment Kaoru left, so she asked the rest of Hello, Happy World! to not tell Kaoru anything about where she planned to go. It was also so that she could heal and stop focusing on her feelings. _But what was the point of any of that if they’re all suddenly coming back, right at this very moment?_

Misaki takes a moment to look at Kaoru, noticing how different she looks now. Her hair is no longer in its iconic high ponytail, and is instead let down to her shoulders, since Kaoru now has shorter hair. The way Kaoru dresses has also changed, instead of wearing a flamboyant and princely outfit, she’s just wearing regular and comfortable clothing with a coat over it, but Misaki supposes she can’t really wear anything too fancy for winter. Misaki also notices that the way Kaoru talks has changed, she no longer speaks in Shakespearean tongues or fancy words, and just talks like anyone else. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Misaki eventually responds to what Kaoru says, and Kaoru just smiles at her. “Don’t be, i’m just happy i’ve managed to find you now.” 

“How did you find me, anyway?” Misaki asks curiously, as she looks up at Kaoru. “ _Well_ , it took a bit of searching, but I managed to find you through the pictures you post on your Instagram account, like this one,” Kaoru pulls out her phone from her pocket and shows Misaki one of her own pictures. “this is a picture of you at the popular sushi restaurant here, anyone would know what city this restaurant is located.” 

“Hm, impressive. Did you seriously come all this way for me, though?” Misaki asks, needing reassurance for whatever reason, because she still can’t believe Kaoru is actually here with her, in the flesh. Standing _right beside her_ at a train station. 

“ _Of course_ I did, you’re worth more than a million roses, Misaki.” Kaoru states, and Misaki feels herself getting flustered. Kaoru’s gentle words have never failed to make Misaki feel warm, and even after all these years, they still have the same effect they did on Misaki back in high school. 

“Anyway, do you want to get dinner together?” Kaoru asks, and Misaki feels herself getting even more embarrassed. _Since when did Kaoru being straightforward have an effect on her like this?_ And anyway, she doubts Kaoru’s asking her out on a romantic date. 

“ _Uh_ , yeah sure. I’d love that, actually. I’ve eaten already though, so maybe you can eat while I tag along.” Misaki admits, as she rubs her shoulder. _God, she feels like a child again._ Misaki knows that she has to get to work early tomorrow, but she decides, _fuck it_ , she’d hold off anything for Kaoru. 

“Good, because we have a lot of catching up to do.” Kaoru states, then notices Misaki rubbing her shoulder. “Oh, are you cold? Here, take this.” Kaoru smiles as she takes her coat off and wraps it gently around Misaki. “Don’t worry about the you already eating thing as well, i’m just happy to have you with me.” 

Misaki smiles up at Kaoru, before adjusting Kaoru’s jacket to cover part of her face. Kaoru’s coat is a lot warmer than hers, most likely cause it’s made of more expensive material, or maybe it’s just because it’s Kaoru’s. Either way, Misaki feels content and at ease, but realises Kaoru now isn’t wearing anything to keep herself warm.

“ _Kaoru-san, you need this jacket!_ You’ll freeze to death.” Misaki says abruptly, as she takes Kaoru’s jacket off, and hands it back to her. Kaoru just giggles, before wrapping her jacket back around Misaki, giving her a lighthearted pinch to the cheek. “Oh Misaki, your caring and selfless nature hasn’t changed at all.” 

<>

_Once Misaki and Kaoru start walking down the streets of Tokyo_ , Kaoru notices that a lot of things in Tokyo are currently themed purple. She wonders if anything up to now has reminded Misaki of her. 

After graduating from high school, Kaoru moved to France to further pursue her acting career, and of course go to college. Kaoru wanted to go to France, because she’s heard all sorts of tales about how Paris is the city of love. And when Kaoru got there, she realised the tales were right. _Love was everywhere_ , in the air, in the streets of Paris. Kaoru saw how all the couples there were unashamed to hold hands and show their affection towards each other in public, but it made her feel slightly envious she couldn’t have that kind of love for herself. 

A lot of Paris was covered in pink, Kaoru also noticed. Most of the streets were decorated with pink flowers, and a lot of shops in Paris seemed to like using pink colour schemes as well. Kaoru thought they were really pretty, and when she went to gift stores, Kaoru noticed there were always bears available for purchase, and the bears had cute dedications on them like the usual _“I love you.”_ and _“You mean the world to me.”_

It’s good that before she left Paris, Kaoru managed to get one of the bears she saw, because she fully intends to give it to Misaki by the end of tonight.  The only thing Kaoru fears now, and has always feared, is _rejection_. 

Maybe that’s another reason she never told Misaki how she really feels. 

“We’re here.” Misaki gently tugs on Kaoru’s coat, indicating that they’ve arrived to their destination. Kaoru looks up to see a rather fancy restaurant in front of them, which is decorated with gold and silver items on the inside. Kaoru instantly notices that they’re at a French themed restaurant, because of the French flag that’s attached to a small pole outside the restaurant, and the way the restaurant is so elegantly set up. 

“ _I figured_ , since you told me on the way here that you went to France for college, that this would make you feel at home.” Misaki smiles, and Kaoru blushes at her consideration towards her. She’s definitely still the same Misaki she knew years ago, the same caring girl who always puts others before her own needs. 

“Thank you, Misaki.” Kaoru smiles, then tucks her own hair behind her hair. “For thinking of me and all.” Misaki smiles back at her, then looks down at the ground while blushing as well. Kaoru is _way_ too cute when she puts her hair behind her ear like that. “Of course I did, Kaoru-san.” _I don’t think I have stopped thinking of you._

“Now come on, let’s go inside.” Kaoru and Misaki laugh, then Kaoru grabs Misaki’s hand and enters the restaurant with her. “Table for two, please.” Kaoru tells the waitress who’s currently facing backwards, and when she turns around, both Misaki and Kaoru are shocked to see that the waitress is actually Aya. 

“ _Maruyama-san?_ You work here?” Misaki asks Aya curiously, and Aya lets out a nervous giggle. “Y-Yeah, I do. I haven’t seen you two in forever, I didn’t think Seta-san even stayed in Tokyo.” 

“Oh, she’s not staying here, she recently just came from France.” Misaki corrects Aya, not noticing that Kaoru has been staring at her with a smile. “Well it’s great you came here then, since this is quite obviously a French restaurant.” Aya smiles as she combs her hair with her fingers for a moment. “Tomoe-chan also works here, actually. In fact, she’s the manager of this place, as well as the cook. Would you like me to lead you to your table now?” 

“No way! That’s really cool. I didn’t think anyone from back home was at Tokyo too.” Misaki states, and Kaoru smiles even wider at Misaki’s pure curiosity. “And sure, please lead us to our table, Maruyama-san.” 

“Mhm, I didn’t think anyone from back home moved to Tokyo either, but I suddenly just came across Tomoe in the streets. _It was almost like fate brought me to her_.” Aya states, almost blushing at her own words. “Here’s your table, guys. Feel free to order whenever you feel like it.” Aya places two menus down on the table, before smiling at Misaki and Kaoru. 

“Thank you so much, Aya. It’s so nice seeing you again after so long, I see you’re still as hospitable and polite as ever.” Kaoru says, andAya blushes. “A-Ah, it’s so nice seeing you guys again too, familiar faces are always nice to see.” 

After Aya’s finished talking to Misaki and Kaoru, she walks up to where the open wood fire oven is located, and is instantly greeted with Tomoe’s arms around her. “ _A-Ah, Tomoe-chan,_ _that tickles!_ ” Aya giggles as Tomoe places her arm on her shoulder and starts kissing her cheeks, while Tomoe giggles as well. “You’re so cute, Aya.” Tomoe teases, before Aya plants a small kiss on her lips. 

“They’re unexpected, but they certainly make a good match.” Kaoru smiles as she watches Aya and Tomoe’s display of affection, and Misaki can’t help but smile as well. “It’s rather mushy, but yeah. They are cute together.” 

Kaoru eventually looks away from Aya and Tomoe and looks at Misaki, who’s currently resting her chin on her hand, and takes the time to take in every feature of Misaki that’s changed since they were in Hello, Happy World! together. Instead of half bangs, Misaki now has full bangs, and Kaoru thinks it actually really suits her. Her hair now reaches her waistline, and Kaoru notices Misaki’s wearing a bit of lipstick. Even if Misaki hasn’t gotten any taller, she really has matured since then, _just like fine wine_ , and Kaoru thinks she’s only gotten more beautiful. 

Misaki looks back at Kaoru, and is unable to notice that Kaoru is staring at her, due to how Kaoru instantly stops when she looks back. “ _So_ , are you ready to order?” Misaki asks, and Kaoru swears she could get lost her eyes. “Yeah, I am. Are you?” 

“Tsk, no. Maruyama-san and Udagawa-san are so mushy I think I lost my appetite.” Misaki jokes, and both her and Kaoru laugh. After a while, Aya eventually walks back to their table, and asks them what they want to get. 

“I actually don’t know what I want to get, I don’t know anything about French food. And plus, I already ate.” Misaki laughs nervously, and Kaoru is ready to make a suggestion. “You should seriously try French onion soup! It’s _absolutely_ delicious and I can never get enough of it back in Paris. I’m sure you’ll love it, even if you’ve already eaten.” Misaki nods, and asks Aya to list down what Kaoru suggests. She figures it can’t hurt her to try new things, and plus she’s not completely full anyway. 

“What do you want, Kaoru-san?” Misaki asks, curious as to what Kaoru fancies eating. 

“I think i’ll just have the French salad.” Kaoru states with a smile, before looking at Aya. “We’ll have the Soupe à l’oignon and Salade niçoise, please.” Kaoru orders as she points to the names of the dishes on the menu, and Misaki is shocked at how fluently she pronounces the names of the food, but she finds the way Kaoru talks in French very pretty. 

“That’s great! Any drinks?” 

“ _I’ll just have wine_.” Both Kaoru and Misaki say at the exact same time, which causes them to stare at each other, before nearly bursting into laughter again. 

Aya smiles, as she picks up the two menus from their table. 

“Red or white?” 

“I’ll have red, just like the colour of love.” Kaoru suddenly does her long awaited fleeting pose, and it finally causes Misaki to giggle. “I’ll have white wine.” 

“ _Gotcha_ , i’ll be ready with your meals and drinks in a couple of minutes.” 

Aya walks away, looking back at Kaoru and Misaki once, before walking up to Tomoe and giving her their orders. 

“You owe me gummy bears if they kiss tonight.” Aya states with a smirk, and Tomoe laughs.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Maruyama.” 

<>

Misaki and Kaoru’s dishes are eventually served to them, but beforehand, they manage to catch up on a lot that they’ve missed out from each other. 

“Is it true that in Paris people like to publicly kiss in the streets?” Misaki asks curiously, in awe of how people aren’t embarrassed to show so much affection towards each other in public. 

“Completely true, although I must admit, I find it quite sweet.” Kaoru chuckles, then takes a sip from her wine glass. “I mean, the fact that people aren’t ashamed to show off so much love towards each other. I find that amazing.”

“I suppose you’re right, it’s just not something i’m used to, I guess.” Misaki smiles, then pulls her hair back behind her ears, just like Kaoru did a while ago. 

For a moment, Kaoru stares in complete awe of Misaki, the golden lights of the restaurant complimenting Misaki’s features, and Kaoru can’t seem to stop staring at her lips. Misaki’s smile is so gentle, Kaoru feels like she’s being held whenever she manages to make Misaki laugh, or even just grin. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen such a beautiful smile in her life, and of course that unique smile had to be the one of the girl she found the most beautiful. 

“ _How was college like for you_ , Misaki?” Kaoru asks, genuinely wondering if Misaki has been alright and well during all the years they’ve been apart. 

“Well, there’s not much I can say about how it was, actually...” Misaki sighs, then looks up at Kaoru. “Maybe it’s because I felt alone, since none of the people we knew back at home went to my college. I tried my best to just focus on my grades though, and eventually graduated, so i’d say I did fine.” 

Kaoru saddens at Misaki’s words, not expecting Misaki to have been so lonely, which she thinks Misaki doesn’t deserve at all. “I’m sorry, I probably ruined the mood, haha.” 

“No, you didn’t ruin _anything_ , Misaki. I’m glad I know how you really feel, so I know just how to make you smile again.” Kaoru says gently, as she rests her hand on Misaki’s. “And if I can’t make you smile now, i’ll try over, and over, and over, until I can.” 

Misaki smiles widely right as Kaoru finishes reassuring her, unable to contain her happiness, and Kaoru swears her heart is right about to leap out of her chest. _She’d give anything to be able to kiss that smile and cherish it forever._

“You’re too sweet, Kaoru-san.” Misaki replies after a moment of silence, then eventually puts her hand on top of Kaoru’s as well. 

<>

“Kaoru-san, _this tastes amazing_.” Misaki says with a huge grin on her face, chewing slowly to preserve every moment of her eating her delicious onion soup. 

“Mm, _you said it._ Tomoe really outdid herself with cooking these dishes.” Kaoru slowly chews on her salad, also trying to preserve every moment of luxury and bliss she’s currently experiencing. 

“Here Misaki, _try some of this_.” Kaoru uses herfork to get some of her salad, then reaches it out to Misaki. She blushes at what Kaoru wants her to do, but gives in and eats the bite off her fork anyway. 

Wait, wasn’t that _technically_ an indirect kiss? 

Both of them realise at the same time, and it cause them to both become flustered messes. 

“I-It tastes g-good.”

“Y-Yeah, it does.” 

<>

After composing themselves, Misaki and Kaoru finish up eating, then pay Aya at the counter, before waving Aya and Tomoe goodbye and goodnight. Kaoru kept insisting she’d pay for their meal, but Misaki is stubborn, and wouldn’t leave until Kaoru let her split the bill. 

“ _I wanna show you something_.” Misaki grabs Kaoru by her arm, as they walk out of the restaurant. “Oh, really? Lead the way, i’d love to see whatever it is you want to show me.” Kaoru smiles excitedly, suddenly feeling warm at the way Misaki’s hands feel on her arm. She could be in nothing but shorts right now and still feel warm and content, _because Misaki is with her._

Misaki and Kaoru walk through the busy streets of Tokyo, watching and waiting as people cross by. They visit all sorts of locations in the city, including an arcade that Misaki likes to come to from time to time, and Misaki manages to win a prize from a crane game. 

“Misaki, _you’re truly brilliant!_ ” Kaoru exclaims, genuinely very impressed with how good Misaki is at arcade games. 

“Here, you can have this.” Misaki says with a smile, as she hands over the Michelle nesoberi  she won to Kaoru. Apparently people have started making Michelle merch, and Misaki wonders how she never notices until now. 

Kaoru holds the Michelle nesoberi in her arms and hugs it tightly, not wanting to ever let it go. “Thank you for this, Misaki, you are _truly_ an angelic girl.” 

<>

_ Misaki and Kaoru finally reach their desired location, and after a long while of getting distracted, they arrive at Tokyo Port.  _

For a second, Kaoru wonders why Misaki decides to bring her here, until Misaki takes Kaoru by her hand, and they run closer to the docks. Kaoru’s eyes widen at the beautiful surroundings before her. The city’s lights are somehow more bright and colourful from afar, and the lights from the city reflect onto the water, giving it a beautiful glimmer. The stars in the sky only seem to aid the beauty of everything Kaoru’s seeing right now, because the way they contrast with the lights of the city is absolutely breathtaking. 

_Despite_ _all of this beauty in front of her_ , Kaoru still mostly focuses on all the beauty beside her, and looks down at Misaki, who’s also currently staring in awe of the city from afar. 

“This is what I wanted to show you. I always come here whenever I get the chance to, because despite Tokyo being rather lonely and desolate, it’s still so beautiful to look at from afar.” Misaki smiles up at Kaoru, before looking back at the view in front of them. “I know in Paris you have the Eiffel tower and all, which i’m sure is beautiful and breathtaking, but I figured you also deserve a chance to see this.” 

Kaoru can’t possibly contain all the happiness she feels right now, because she knows her own heart has never felt so calm and so warm before. To be able to share these long awaited moments with Misaki, when she thought they’d only ever happen in her dreams, is just unbelievably blissful to Kaoru. 

“This is so beautiful, Misaki. Thank you for showing me this.” Kaoru says as she looks at Misaki warmly and smiles, unable to wipe her happiness off her face, especially when Misaki smiles back at her. They’re unable to stop looking at each other, and Kaoru eventually whispers under her breath, “ _Je t'aime..._ ” 

She doesn’t expect Misaki to understand what she says, especially since it’s in French, _so when Misaki responds after a long moment of silence_ , Kaoru feels her entire body freeze. 

“I love you, too...” 

It’s at this point that neither Misaki nor Kaoru are able to contain themselves. They slowly walk closer to one another, looking into each other’s eyes, as the city’s lights illuminate their faces. And without much hesitation at all, Kaoru gently places her hands on Misaki’s face, _then closes the distance between them_. 

Kaoru’s lips are so unbearably soft, and Misaki swears this is the best _“It’s nice to see you again”_ she’s ever gotten in her whole life. She places her hands on Kaoru’s shoulders, pulling Kaoru closer to her, never wanting to let her go again. _Neither of them want to let each other go._

Misaki’s so happy she hadn’t gone home early tonight, because there’s not a single place she’d rather be than with Kaoru. _All their piled up feelings they’ve had to contain for years, all of the pain and loneliness they’ve felt without each other, all of the possible lovers they’ve had to say goodbye to because they only thought of each other_ , all of it was worth it, because they’re finally here, with each other, and _nothing_ will ever pull them apart again.


End file.
